


One Starry Night

by yeolstempo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But not that angsty to make anyone cry, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Little bit of angst, M/M, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolstempo/pseuds/yeolstempo
Summary: Hansol and Seungkwan were strangers who happen to be staring up at the same moon under the same tree at the same night; and everyday they'd meet there, with no words coming out of their mouth, just content sighs and content hearts. No one in between them know what's going on with each other's lives, and Seungkwan's convinced that it will always stay like that, until they both find what they're looking for: until talking to each other led to another deep conversation, and suddenly, feelings were involved.





	One Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I decided to write a series. I don't know how it'll turn out but let's see. I've got the plot in my head already lol and this AU suddenly came up along with my depression wowza. That's all.

Seungkwan was never alone. He always had someone beside him; whether it was his friends or family. He never liked the idea of being alone; being alone scared him. He was, say, a talkative person, and not being able to talk to someone about his thoughts and ideas was sad. Of course—that's not the only reason. 

He was scared of the thoughts that would float around his mind, and whenever he'd start thinking about something that's bugging him, his mood starts going down, thus, resulting for his friends to feel upset, too. Boo Seungkwan was, after all, the mood-maker of his friends. He loved the idea of making people happy, and that's why he tries to avoid the negative side of life as much as possible. 

Aside from not liking the idea of being alone, there was also another thing bugging him: being lonely. Sure, he had friends who'd always cheer him up, people around him were nice— _everyone_ loved him. Everyone loved the bubbly Boo Seungkwan. But their love was not really the one that he needed, he wanted more than that, wanted more than just friendly love. 

He craved for intimate love. A relationship with someone who could love him unconditionally—a person who could be with him until the end; who'd laugh at his jokes and kiss him right after and tell him all the things his partner sees in Seungkwan and loves about him.

Each one of his friends were involved in a relationship  _except_ him. His Jihoon-hyung was in a relationship with one of the boys from the Basketball players: that being Choi Seungcheol, an MVP, how they met, Seungkwan didn't want to know. His Jeonghan-hyung, on the other hand, was in a relationship with that religious boy, though both didn't seem to mind, Joshua's—Jeonghan's aforementioned boyfriend—parents were not really against the thought of their son being in a relationship with a man as long as Joshua doesn't slack off around his education. Both of the boys' parents were actually very supportive. There's also his closest friend, Seokmin, and he was quite fond of the popular dancer in their school, Soonyoung. Both were a perfect fit; whenever they would be around each other, nothing was quiet. Seungkwan also got involved in the gag duo—that's why the three of them were popular by the name 'BooSeokSoon'.

Although Seungkwan was happy for his friends, he can't shrug off the thought at the back of his mind that he also wanted someone and something like that. 

Little did he know, that standing under a tree at night while gazing at the moon would change things for him.

 

 


End file.
